prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Country Wiki
=WHAT A FLOWERY SPRING!= Let's talk for Story of World II: A Flowery Life. First adaption is Manga that an from March 2015 to February 2017, second is game released for Nintendo 3DS: Japan on 26th November 2017, America on 15th December 2017, Europe on 3rd January 2018, as well as iPad on 1 February 2018... AND FINALLY ANIME ADAPTION ON 5 MARCH 2018! Hooray! We will make many article of that anime! Only first 5 episodes, but the rest not announced yet. Enjoy! Pretty Coutnry (プリティー・カントリー Puritī Kantorī) is a Japanese franchise produced by Maiyumeno Academy and Dreaming World. The manga/anime series are worldwide-themed with friendship and teamwork, whilst the game adaptions feature farming, idol-in-training, and sometimes courtship. The gameplay of Pretty Country series is similar to that of Harvest Moon. The player can grow crops, using upgradeable farm equipment, and purchasing animals. However, the Harvest Moon game mechanic of farming inspection has been replaced by idol training, similar to Aikatsu. There, players are tasked to participate in contests called "auditions." The gameplay in these auditions consists of a fashion designing contest. Players participate in auditions with dressing up, like when they were created a new character. These cards contain clothes and accessories which are given to the player's character upon customising. How well the player dresses up their character determines how well their character will stand out and increase their performance rating. The game features online capabilities such as: worldwide high scores, online profile pictures and more. Crops can be planted in different areas to sell for gold; other actifities include mining for ores and gems, fishing, or collecting food such as milk and eggs or wait to buy them at farm shop. The player can then spend money and material to buy a variety of upgrades for their house and tools. In addition to the daily-life gameplay, some games possess a linear storyline, which can be furthered by idol training and restore the town. Just like in Harvest Moon series, the main character's relationship with the other villagers increase by talking to them or performing actions that please them, like giving items they like as presents and talk to the person. The candidate marriages can even be married if their relationship improves enough. For example: Story of World II: A Flowery Life, if the player gives a German candidate Baumkuchen or Bratwurst as his or her favorite gift, they will be honoured and consider the player a polite person. 'Curiosity' Q: In what year the first Pretty Country series introduced? A: The first one has a manga adaption written by Shinozuka Hiromu and serialised in Ciao magazine between mid March 2001 until mid November 2003. A game adaption was released for GameCube on 9 December 2003 in Japan, 17 January 2004 in North America, and 5 February 2004 in Europe. After the game release, an anime adaption was aired on TV Tokyo from October 2004 to September 2005. Q: What does the word "Maiyumeno" means? A: Maiyumeno Academy (まいゆめの学園 Maiyumeno Gakuen) is a Japanese company. It was founded by animation producer Tomori Yutaka in October 1986 and is headquartered in Shibuya, Japan. The majority of Maiyumeno's solo productions have been directed by Watanabe Hiroshi, who was previously an assistant director alongside Ueno Satomi at Just Worldwide. The word "Maiyumeno" is an abbreviation of "Mainichi ga Sekai o Yumemiru no" (毎日が世界を夢見るの, lit. "Everyday of Dreaming About World"). In overseas the company is known as "Dreaming World". Q: What anime had Maiyumeno made before Pretty Country? A: Fuwa-Fuwa Magical Heart (ふわふわマジカル・ハート, lit. "Fluffy Magical Heart"), that aired between 1999-2000. Q: Why the series' titles have changed from Pretty Country to Story of World? A: Dreaming World, for years, had been adapting and licensing Pretty Country series. However, recently, Dreaming World's rights to adapted these games expired. Dreaming World kept the trademark on "Pretty Country" name, and started to make game-only series that were different from what the original licensing (Maiyumeno Academy) had done. These include Pretty Country: Sing and Fight, Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream, Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror, and Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Because Maiyumeno was no longer allowed to utilise the "Pretty Country" name, the current and future series were changed to new title "Story of World" and this is the true continuation of Pretty Country series. Their newest entry in the series, Story of World (anime), is created by Cosmonity (portmanteau of "Cosmos" and "Unity"); meaning that the company is not allowed to use "Pretty Country" title. Story of World II: A Flowery Life (世界物語 II 日常は花のような Sekai Monogatari: Nichijō wa Hana no yō na) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Maiyumeno Academy and the third installment in reserve Pretty Country franchise. It will be aired sometime in Spring 2018 after a seven-month hiatus caused by the creation of Story of World: Rainbow Village. The story is set again in Privaria like its predecessor Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, but only two characters introduced, named Hinako Saida (HUN) and Minori Kagesawa (SVN). A Flowery Life can be viewed as an enhanced version of Flowers Bloom with You with better graphics and some new features. To read more about the series, click here. Poll Who is your favorite main protagonist in newer Pretty Country/Story of World franchise? Aiko Hanazuki (AD/MLoTT) Momoko Hanakomachi (KJ) Yume Sakuraba (ANM) Haruno Aida (FwBY/AFL) Harue Amamori (RV) Who is your favorite German character in newer Pretty Country/Story of World franchise? (Female) Natsuki Aizawa (AD/MLoTT) Rin Amano (KJ) Natsume Aoyama (ANM) Mayuri Kaido (FwBY/AFL) Yumi Natsukawa (RV) What is your favourite theme of all Pretty Country anime series? Universe World (PC/ILPC) Picture Books (SnK) Music and Club Project (RoTC) Angels and Multicultural Friendship (AD/MLoTT) What is your favourite theme for all Story of World series? Entertainment (K♥︎J) Jewellery (RV) Royalty (ANM) Flower Fairies (FwBY/AFL) School Life and Magic (MA) What is your favourite theme of the game-only Pretty Country series? Future goals (SaF) Fairytale and Sweets (FD) European Folklore with Detective mix (TDoMM) Meteorology (ASI) Friendship, Love, Romance... anything related to courtship! (TL) Category:Browse